youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid Secrets of the Deep (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Mermaid Secrets of the Deep. Season 1 Episode 1: SURVIVOR Upload Date: July 24, 2015 A boy finds mermaid Radia, on the point of death, lying on the beach and takes her home to his pool to recover. She's frantic to get home by daybreak, and he promises to swim her back to her pod--he's a merman too, and he has a lot to tell her. Episode 2: THE FLASHBACK Upload Date: August 14, 2015 Radia is told by Merman Apex how the El Nino Storm is displacing mermaid life. Mermaid Aquata helps guide Radia back to the Ocean. Episode 3: THE RESCUE Upload Date: September 17, 2015 El Nino forces Mermaid Radia off track. Fortunately, Merman Aquarius, rescues her and together they form a plan. Episode 4: BELIEVE Upload Date: November 13, 2015 Mermaid Radia & Aquarius run into a school of Megalodons, but Apex joins the battle! Hawkeye scouts from a seaplane. Episode 5: TOGETHER Upload Date: November 20, 2015 Radia finally rejoins her pod, and starts the trip to Anahola Bay. Episode 6: ARRIVED Upload Date: December 4, 2015 Radia and her pod make it to Anahola Bay, and meet the Mermaid Queen of the Tropics. Episode 7: IMAGINE Upload Date: December 11, 2015 Titania continues Radia's training. Episode 8: ADVANCING Upload Date: December 23, 2015 Radia and Apex reunite, and decide that they need to make a trip to Michigan. Episode 9: SEARCHING Upload Date: January 8, 2016 Radia and Coral finally get together again, and Apex makes the trip to Michigan to find the magical flower. Season 2 Episode 1: FINDING Upload Date: January 15, 2016 Someone seems to be following Apex. Radia rejoins Coral and meets her newest rescue, Rain. Episode 2: FOUND Upload Date: January 22, 2016 Apex finally gets the flower, and Radia receives a golden mermaid toy. Episode 3: PROGRESS Upload Date: January 29, 2016 It's time to get started on the SONAR Defense System. Episode 4: WONDER Upload Date: February 4, 2016 Radia and Apex discover the silver pearl, and Radia starts to wonder what it would be like to have legs. Episode 5: FORTITUDE Upload Date: February 19, 2016 Mermaid Radia meets Merman Caspian. Meanwhile, Merman Apex builds a rock tower on the beach for the Alarm Shell. Episode 6: ACTUALIZE Upload Date: February 26, 2016 The mers finish up the Sonar Defense System. Episode 7: POWERFUL Upload Date: March 4, 2016 Mermaid Radia wishes Merman Apex safe travels as he swims back to his land base. Meanwhile Hawkeye's sub is attacked. Season 3 Episode 1: SAVED Upload Date: April 1, 2016 Mermaid Melanie saves Hawkeye after his sub is attacked by Megalodons. Back on the mainland, Professor Will is getting closer to proving Mermaids are real. Episode 2: CLUES Upload Date: April 15, 2016 Mermaid Melanie is discovered on Mermaid Rock, alive, by Mers Radia & Apex. Meanwhile, Prof. Will gathers clues about the Mermaids' existence. Episode 3: TREASURE Upload Date: April 22, 2016 Mermaid Melanie spots Mermaid Jewel, who reveals the Treasure Box she found that was hidden by Merman Prince Apex years ago. Episode 4: LEGEND Upload Date: April 29, 2016 Apex & Radia reawaken Mermaid Legend of the Crystal Apple. Episode 5: ALARM Upload Date: May 13, 2016 The mermaids respond to the alarm. Episode 6: REACT Upload Date: June 3, 2016 Jewel and Melanie spy on the Megalodons, who seem to have multiplied, and Radia and Apex form a plan. Episode 7: DRAGON! Upload Date: June 17, 2016 Oceana reunites with Radia, having escaped from a water dragon who was keeping her as a pet. Episode 8: WISE Upload Date: July 1, 2016 Radia and the mermen need to camouflage in the reef to hide while the megalodons pass by. Season 4 Episode 1: PAIN Upload Date: July 15, 2016 Mermaid Radia is in great pain. A mermaid dentist friend is needed. Episode 2: THE HOOK Upload Date: July 22, 2016 Mermaid Radia gets help from a real dentist. Episode 3: THE CHARMS Upload Date: August 5, 2016 The Charms threaten all forms of life. Mermaid Radia will help. Episode 4: GO Upload Date: August 12, 2016 Mermaid Radia is seen by a human, and it's up to Apex to save the day. Episode 5: EVOLVE Upload Date: August 19, 2016 Episode 6: ADVENTURE Upload Date: August 26, 2016 A map. A merboy. A decision to make. Episode 7: SHIPWRECK Upload Date: September 9, 2016 Mermaid Radia and Merman Apex have just left the Purple Griffin Rock, whose inhabitant Octoplasma was able to help them find the right path according to the map. Now they swim in the deep dark ocean in search of the shipwreck that is their next landmark. Episode 8: CHANGE Upload Date: September 16, 2016 Apex dives to the shipwreck alone, in search of a powerful but dangerous charm. Season 5 Episode 1: THE CODE Upload Date: October 21, 2016 Mermaid Radia and Merman Apex crack the code. Episode 2: READY Upload Date: November 4, 2016 Mermaid Radia must get legs now! Is she ready? Episode 3: THE BIG EARTHQUAKE! Upload Date: November 18, 2016 The big earthquake hits! Mermaid Radia and Apex are in big trouble! Episode 4: ICE CREAM Upload Date: November 25, 2016 Mermaid Radia is healed by a Magical Mermaid Blanket and ice cream. Episode 5: VIGILANCE Upload Date: December 2, 2016 Mermaid Cordilia and Merman Aqua from New Zealand seek Mermaid Radia for help. Merman Apex agrees to take them to her. Episode 6: THE FRIENDS Upload Date: December 9, 2016 The mermaid friends share the secret to help keep mermaids alive. Episode 7: NOW FREE Upload Date: December 16, 2016 Now free of a tail, Mermaid Radia hopes to skate on frozen h20. Episode 8: A FROZEN MERMAID CHRISTMAS Upload Date: December 23, 2016 A frozen Mermaid Christmas and happy ice skating lesson. Season 6 Episode 1: The Fairy Tale Continues... Upload Date: December 24, 2016 A new adventure begins. Episode 2: PASSAGES Upload Date: January 7, 2017 Mermaid Radia and Merman Apex begin to cross Mexico. Episode 3: TRIALS Upload Date: January 14, 2017 Wild Mexican animals put Mermaid Radia and Apex into the Trials, and more mermaid secrets are revealed as the duo cling to life. Episode 4: BRAVE Upload Date: January 21, 2017 The brave Mermaid Radia and Merman Apex must navigate the deep secrets of the mysterious Bermuda Triangle. Episode 5: UP Upload Date: January 28, 2017 Mermaid Radia and Merman Apex face a treacherous mountain climb. The mermaids push through in search of the Mermaid Tear Necklace. Episode 6: The Necklace Upload Date: February 4, 2017 Mermaid Radia goes through the portal to find the magical necklace. Episode 7: BADUZZI Upload Date: February 11, 2017 Mermaid Radia and Apex help New Zealand Mermaids defend Matapouri Bay! Episode 8: STORM Upload Date: February 18, 2017 The mermaids battle the storm. Season 7 Episode 1: HELP Upload Date: March 11, 2017 The mermaids get stuck in plastic. Episode 2: HOW TO Upload Date: March 18, 2017 4Ocean is a friend to the mermaids and might help the mermaids clean up the plastic garbage patch. First Apex will go back to his base where he has a computer. Mermaid Melanie will take Mermaid Radia to to sacred place where she can secure the Mermaid Tear Necklace. Episode 3: HOPEFUL Upload Date: March 25, 2017 Mermaid Radia is hopeful. She replaces the Mermaid Tear Necklace. Merman Apex goes to his secret base to contact 4Ocean for help. Episode 4: AMBASSADOR Upload Date: April 1, 2017 Merman Apex, Mermaid Radia and 4Ocean use teamwork to clean up the big ocean garbage patch. Then Apex goes to meet Radia, but the mermaid is not there. Episode 5: SUPPORT Upload Date: April 8, 2017 Episode 6: STUCK Upload Date: April 15, 2017 Apex and Radia get stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Episode 7: FAST Upload Date: April 22, 2017 Radia and Apex have to act fast to repair the sonar defense system that was damaged in the storm. Episode 8: CAUGHT Upload Date: April 29, 2017 Mermaid Radia, and Merman Apex perform the Magical Mermaid Boosting Spell. Then the spying man gets caught by the mermaids! Season 8 Episode 1: FORCE Upload Date: May 13, 2017 By force Mermaid Radia and Merman Apex capture the man! Now they must decide what to do with him. "Together, what a force we could be..." Episode 2: WONDER Upload Date: May 27, 2017 Mermaid Radia and Merman Apex go to the secret base! Wonder what the sea turtle is going to tell the mermaids. Episode 3: WARRIOR Upload Date: June 3, 2017 The Warrior Mermaids think BIG and plan a global spell to save the world! Episode 4: DEVOTED Upload Date: June 10, 2017 Mermaid Radia seeks the devoted Monarch Merman's magical butterfly wing powder! Episode 5: UNICORN Upload Date: June 17, 2017 Radia and the unicorn fairies make a deal. Episode 6: SCIENCE Upload Date: June 24, 2017 Radia and Apex mix the dangerous potion. Episode 7: POOL Upload Date: July 1, 2017 Apex carries Mermaid Radia to the swimming pool to recover. The mermaids test her enchanted mermaid tail and discover its Powers! Episode 8: TAIL Upload Date: July 8, 2017 The Mermaid Tail gets the Magical Frog Spell at the swimming pool. With the Mermaid tail now ready, Radia can begin her big swim to Italy! Season 9 Episode 1: SWIMMING POOL Upload Date: July 15, 2017 Mermaid Aquata and Mermaid Radia are swimming to the secret ocean portal. Mermaid Radia must swim to the Mermaid Pool in Italy! Episode 2: REAL MERMAIDS Upload Date: July 22, 2017 Mermaid Radia arrives at a Real Mermaid pool in Italy. Apex begins searching for the magic stones in Rome--the real Rome. Episode 3: THE NEW MERMAID Upload Date: July 29, 2017 Radia plays with her new friends while Apex's quest continues. Episode 4: FREE Upload Date: August 5, 2017 Mermaid Radia's tail is freed from the potion. Apex frees the third stone from its hiding place. Episode 5: CHALLENGE Upload Date: August 12, 2017 After a trip through an obstacle course to regain strength in her legs, Radia joins Apex for a train ride to Rome. Episode 6: ECLIPSE Upload Date: August 19, 2017 Mermaid Radia & Merman Apex try to replace the magical stones to Rome to trigger a Total Solar Eclipse to save the planet. Will the mermaids make it in time? Episode 7: TRANCE Upload Date: August 26, 2017 More mermaid secrets revealed as mermaid Athenia returns without her mermaid twin Vena. Episode 8: LIVE Upload Date: September 2, 2017 Will the mermaid twin choose to live or stay in the trance forever? Season 10 Episode 1: In Real Life Upload Date: September 30, 2017 Mermaid Radia and Apex swimming to the bay and discuss the secret mermaid potion. Episode 2: EYES Upload Date: October 7, 2017 Mermaid Radia and Apex seek the Dragon Tamer out! Beware, can her eyes see your thoughts? Episode 3: LIVE or DIE Upload Date: October 21, 2017 Mermaid Titania is found sick on the beach. Episode 4: THE DRAGON FIRE Upload Date: October 28, 2017 Mermaid Radia swims back to Apex to finalize the plan to distribute the Global Healing Potion (GHP) they created. Apex suggests using helicopters, Bees and Dragons to spread the potion across the planet. However, as Apex warns Radia, she must not get near the Dragon's fire. Episode 5: SPLIT Upload Date: November 4, 2017 Mermaid Radia is caught in the Dragon Fire and is split into two versions of herself. Raida in the green dress and her split shadow side in the pink dress! Radia becomes a captive of the dragon while the split Radia ditches her and returns to Apex for revenge! Episode 6: PINK Upload Date: November 11, 2017 Mermaid Radia faces the Dragon! Her Pink dress, shadow side, is loose and must be caught! Apex commands the helicopters to pick up the potion and fly to the hurricane! Episode 7: NOW Upload Date: November 18, 2017 Mermaid Radia & Apex reunite and share what happened. How she got away from the Dragon. How he got the black eye. Now that the global potion has been spread, let's get ice cream! Episode 8: HAPPY Upload Date: December 2, 2017 Mermaid Radia & Merman Apex are happy to share an ice cream and their new mermaid tail colors. Did the potion work? The Megalodons return. Season 11 Episode 1: FAIL Upload Date: December 16, 2017 Mermaid Radia thinks her global healing potion is a failure and becomes hopeless. Merman Apex knows of a special mermaid place that will help her become hopeful again. Episode 2: HOPE Upload Date: December 23, 2017 Mermaid Radia is hopeless. Apex takes her to a magical Christmas palace where angels help her find hope again. Episode 3: THE MUSIC Upload Date: December 30, 2017 Mermaid Radia hears the music! Music only a real live mermaid princess can hear...The music draws her in as the temperature outdoors drops. Spirit animals help her along her quest to find where the music is coming from. Episode 4: PRINCESS Upload Date: January 6, 2018 The real Mermaid Princess is found. The ancient music box plays the mermaid recordings and mermaid Radia learns about her past. Mermaid Radia is given the royal jewels and sent on a mission to return the crystal pearl to the hidden caves. Episode 5: BRAVE Upload Date: January 13, 2018 The brave Mermaid Princess must return the crystal pearl to the secret cave. The seagulls guide her over the dangerous seaside cliffs. Episode 6: HOW Upload Date: January 20, 2018 How will the Mermaid Princess Radia return the Crystal Pearl to the Eternal Cave? What are the lights she sees off in the distance! Apex? Episode 7: THE PIER Upload Date: January 27, 2018 Mermaid Princess Radia swims to The Pier in Santa Monica. On The Pier she plays a game and wins a mermaid unicorn fairy who tells her to visit the aquarium. At the aquarium she meets Kiara, a friend of the mermaids. Kiara is a fintastic teacher and protector of the ocean. Thank you Kiara! Episode 8: FIND Upload Date: February 3, 2018 mermaid Radia tries to find Apex. Merman Apex has been missing. Radia spots Apex a couple of times at the beach, but then he disappears. Has the little mermaid lost her mind? Season 12 Episode 1: FRIENDS Upload Date: February 24, 2018 The mermaid friends meet up at the Santa Monica Pier! Mermaid Princess Radia helps Aquarius turn his tail into legs. Episode 2: GO HIGHER Upload Date: March 3, 2018 Mermaid Radia trains Aquarius to strengthen his new legs and go higher than ever before! Episode 3: DOWN Upload Date: March 10, 2018 Mermaid Radia helps Aquarius after he falls down from the rings onto a sharp plastic straw. The mermaids decide they must do something to fix plastic straw pollution. Aquarius asks mermaid Radia to swim him to the reef to say goodbye. The mermaids go off in different directions. Episode 4: Princess Dress Upload Date: March 17, 2018 Shopping for a formal dress can be a lot harder than it sounds. Mermaid Radia starts to question the process and makes a strong choice! Who is in charge of who!? Episode 5: PRINCESS STRESS Upload Date: March 24, 2018 The Little Mermaid Princess is brought to the healer after high stress caused an anxiety attack! Hillary, the healer, talks to the mermaid princess and teaches her how to cope with stress. Episode 6: CARE Upload Date: March 31, 2018 Radia goes into a dream-like state and has mermaid memories while being treated by Hillary. Episode 7: STARDUST Upload Date: April 21, 2018 Mermaid Radia is rested and ready for her destiny as a mermaid princess. She hears a call for help and swims into action. A merman needs help! Radia teleports him to the healing pool and performs a complete Enchantail reset magical medical procedure. There she learns more about his origins and the reason he was in danger, a megalodon attack. She leaves to investigate, but against her instructions he follows. Episode 8: THE LITTLE MERMAID Upload Date: April 28, 2018 While searching the megalodon attack area mermaid Radia finds a little mermaid named Emma on the beach. Emma is shaken but safe, having been rescued by Apex. However, she refuses to leave the island until she sees her sister Mermaid Océane again, and it's unclear if she's still alive. Season 13 Episode 1: MERMAID SONG Upload Date: May 12, 2018 Upon hearing the song, Radia, finds the two mermaids on the beach. Mermaids Océane, Lula, and Radia discuss the new strategy to stop climate change and pollution. Episode 2: TANGLED Upload Date: June 2, 2018 Dolphins get tangled in ghost nets! Radia and hear their call for help. Episode 3: GHOST NET Upload Date: June 16, 2018 More Mermaid Secrets revealed as the mermaids put an end to a real ghost net. Then Radia hears a wolf howl calling to her and poof! She is teleported away! Mermaid Athena gets legs too! Episode 4: WOLF Upload Date: June 23, 2018 Radia, the mermaid princess, is teleported deep into the forest. A wolf is there to meet her. Apex shapeshifts and explains the situation. A sick wolf needs the volatile mermaid potion to survive. It is dangerous, but they have to try! Episode 5: NO Upload Date: July 21, 2018 Mermaid Radia is suffering from the potion's effects! Mermaid Athena stands up to bullying. Episode 6: TRAP Upload Date: July 28, 2018 A glitch in the vortex dumps Radia in a golf course. Episode 7: BACK Upload Date: August 11, 2018 The Mermaid Princess is back in the water! The turtle tells her to find Eurydice's crystal ball on the lake bottom, announcing herself to the world as the Mermaid Princess. Radia now has to deal with the responsibilities of her power, and the fear that she won't be able to use it to help. Episode 8: LOOK and SEE Upload Date: August 25, 2018 Radia heads to New York, where more mermaid secrets are revealed. Season 14 Episode 1: THE MERMAID IN NEW YORK Upload Date: September 8, 2018 Mermaid Radia and Merman Apex go to New York City! The mermaid friends there help them locate and secure the missing charms, while they continue to reveal more mermaid secrets of the deep. Episode 2: THE FEARLESS GIRL Upload Date: September 15, 2018 See the mermaid escorted into Times Square and crack open the space-time continuum and secure the lost charm. Mermaid Radia also visits Ziggy the dog who delivers another lost charm to her. Then, with the help of a lovely lady, she finds the Fearless Girl statue and secures another lost charm. Merman Apex keeps a lookout from the top of a skyscraper. Episode 3: JADE The Mermaid Girl Upload Date: September 22, 2018 Mermaid Radia goes into the enchanted forest to find the lost charm. Then she brings it to Jade the Green Tail Mermaid, whose touch starts to restabilize the charm. Radia must get the other two green tail sisters to do the same or else the charm will lose its power, and so goes the fate of the green tail mermaids. Episode 4: THE SISTERS Upload Date: September 29, 2018 The mermaid sisters help Radia restore the charm. Suddenly, Apex informs Radia that she must lock the grandfather clock charm-keeper before 12 bells. Will she make it!? The future of the mermaids hangs in the balance. Category:Mermaid Secrets of the Deep Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes